Transactions include Create, Read, Update, and Delete (CRUD) operations. A transaction's writeset refers to data being operated with CRUD operations. Replication replicates (copies) data from a source data store (e.g., a source DataBase Management System (DBMS)) to one or more target data stores via one or more logical end-to-end replication channels. The DBMS has a recovery log captures the change history of the DBMS transactional data.
The emergence of big data platforms, such as the Apache® Hadoop® platform and the Apache® Spark platform, offer more opportunities for exploring analytics on data processed with a DBMS. (Apache and Hadoop are registered trademarks of the Apache Software Foundation in the United States and/or other countries.)
However, existing solutions do not make the consistent change history available on the big data platform.